


Choose Me Over Him

by midnightpansy



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sapphic, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightpansy/pseuds/midnightpansy
Summary: Barbara Gordon prepares to face off against the riders of the Freescape, only for it to end very differently as a certain Clown Queen is involved.





	Choose Me Over Him

Barbara Gordon swung down onto the plaza, the end of a grappling hook clutched in her hands. She dropped, tumbled, and landed crouched under the summer sun. Batman stood in front of her, casting a long dark shadow over the sun soaked paving slabs.   
Barbara stood, tugging down her white cropped top and straightening her grey jacket. She crossed to stand next to Batman, who was surveying the scene before them.   
Behind the tinted glass of the dome, under the searing sun of the so-called Freescape, stood four motorbikes, each with a rider mounted on the worn leather seat.   
"Silver Banshee, Big Barda, Catwoman," Barbara muttered, Batman's cape snapping in the wind, "and Harley Quinn."  
The latter waved up at her, a mocking smile on those cherry-red lips. Barbara pulled another grappling hook out of her utility belt, pulling her cap further down on her auburn hair and adjusting her goggles.   
Batman held out a hand for her to wait, silent and stoic as always. Barbara huffed, the sun heating her leather jacket and trousers uncomfortably.   
Big Barda moved forwards, revving her bike, and fired at the bottom of the dome, cracking the glass onto deadly splinters.   
Security has gotten lax with the ridealongs, Barbara thought. That's what I'm here for.  
The motorbikes roared through the opening, the wheels kicking up dust and glass shards. Barbara fired a grappling hook at the dome wall, swinging down before Batman gave the signal. She soared through the air, aiming for the clown queen's infuriating smirk-

Harley glanced up at the growing shadow to see Batgirl herself arcing towards her. She swerved sharply to the side, glad she'd left the sidecar back at the garage.   
"Dayum," she whispered, watching Barbara hit the ground and roll, standing to throw a punch at Barda. She missed.   
"Go!" Harley yelled, swinging her bike around. "I've got her covered!"  
Barbara spun to face her, the dust in the air making her hair glow. The rest of the gang peeled off into the Garden, ready to keep Batman occupied.   
"It's just you and me, Babs," Harley hummed, revving the motor until in purred like a jungle cat. She drove towards Barbara, ducking under the jagged entrance in the dome.   
Barbara sprinted towards her, stepping a grey boot on the metal hood of the bike's front wheel. She pushed off, flipping over Harley and landing lightly on the dirt behind her.   
Barbara froze.  
She was less than a foot from the Freescape, the burning sun unfiltered on the hard-packed ground. The air felt different, fresher, as if it was another world out there. Barbara was entranced, staring out of the Garden with wide-eyed wonder-  
So entranced she didn't see Harley's punch coming until she was unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from her lip.   
"Sorry, cutie," Harley sighed, dusting off her tight leather gloves. "Business is business."

Ten minutes later, three motorbikes roared back towards Harley. She was on her bike, just outside the dome, with Barbara slumped on the ground next to her. Batman leaped through the air, coming down hard on the plaza ground. Barda swerved to avoid his punch, giving Selina time to kick the back of his knees with a stiletto heeled boot. They turned sharply through the gap, heading towards the horizon.   
Harley joined them, wheeling her bike away from Barbara before she started the engine. She rode out after her sisters, blonde ponytails streaming out behind her. 

Barbara opened her eyes to an impossibly bright sun beating down on her, sandy ground pressed against her cheek, fresh blood staining the golden dirt. She raised her head, an aching headache making her vision blur.   
A shadow feel over her - she twisted to see Batman standing over her, staring out at the rapidly disappearing motorbikes.   
"You're done," Batman said, his voice deep and final. "You're going to the cave and you're never leaving again."  
"What?" Barbara whispered, squinting up at him. "No, I can't-"  
"You're done," Batman snapped, reaching out to lift her up. Barbara scuttled away from him and he froze, unable or unwilling to leave the Garden.   
The ground thrummed under her hands, a roar building up in her ears. Barbara squeezed her eyes shut, certain her ridealongs were turning to destroy her-  
The roaring stopped abruptly. Barbara opened her eyes slowly, peeking up at the sky through her eyelashes.   
Mounted on top of a red motorbike, its exposed metal gleaming in the sunlight, was the clown queen in all her red-and-black leather glory.   
"Hey Babs," Harley smirked. "Want a ride?"  
Barbara looked at the dome, at the Garden, at the dark hulking form of Batman, at the idea of never again swinging through the air with just a cord and her wits between her and the cold hard ground-  
Barbara nodded, pushing herself up onto her forearms. Her head swam, but there was a fingerless leather gloved hand stretched down towards her. She grabbed it, letting Harley pull her to her feet. Barbara swayed, unaccustomed to the bright sun, and allowed Harley to guide her onto the back of her bike. She wrapped her hands around Harley's waist, feeling soft leather under her fingertips and resting her chin on Harley's shoulder. Blonde hair brushed against her face as the bike revved into action, humming under her legs. Barbara let the motion and the sweet smell of Harley's hair lull her to sleep. 

Harley rode towards the Garage, Barbara's hands securely linked around her waist. Harley loved it - loved the dust kicking up behind her, loved the desert wind on her face, loved the purr of the motor, loved the girl nestled on the bike behind her. Loved that she'd been chosen over Batman. 

Harley turned off the engine outside the Garage, swinging herself off the bike without knocking Barbara off. Barbara climbed off after her, stumbling through the doorway in a haze. The Garage was cool and dark, sunlight muted through the windows - a welcome relief from the scorching heat outside.   
Barbara followed Harley to the bar, both of them perching on bar stools next to each other. Two uncapped bottles of ginger alcohol slid across the bar to halt in front of them. Harley grinned at the bartender, before clinking her bottle to Barbara's.   
"To you escaping from the zone," Harley proclaimed, "and to Gotham."  
"To Gotham," Barbara echoed, not knowing what it meant but feeling it was right.   
They drank, the liquid burning down Barbara's throat and restoring some of the fire which the sun had bleached out of her. She turned to Harley, only to find the blonde already gazing at her.   
She cleared her throat. "So, um… why were you in the Garden anyway?"  
Harley shrugged. "Oh, you know. Searching for spare parts, weapons… raising a little havoc."  
"You think it worked?"  
Harley shot her a glance from the side of her eye. "I know it did."  
Barbara chuckled, taking another sip of alcohol before setting the bottle back on the bar. The alcohol had barely left her mouth when she turned back to Barbara. She took a deep breath, and did something she'd wanted to do for a long time.   
She kissed those taunting red lips with her own, startling Harley's eyes shut. Barbara pulled back, about to apologise - but then there were pale hands in her hair and on her cap, and her hands were on the warm black leather of Harley's tight trousers.   
They broke apart long enough for Harley to whisper, "This is the last thing I'd expect from my enemy."  
"I'm full of surprises," Barbara gasped, tugging Harley off of her stool. Harley lead her out of the bar and up a flight of stairs, into a room painted red and black.   
"Really?" She asked, latching the door behind Barbara, her blue eyes sparkling. "Prove it."


End file.
